We Are Wild
by pumpkinless
Summary: Cas has been out of town for a three day mathlete thing and Dean just misses him.


**Rating:** Explicit  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Tags:** high school au, making out, frottage, blowjobs, kissing, established relationship, comeplay

**Author's Note:** I've been working on this on and off for a while, and it finally got finished tonight, partly because it helps to have happy things to concentrate on when everything hurts in the show (even though it hurts so perfectly). For my lovely girlfriend Liquid_Thought because you can never give your significant other too much porn.

* * *

If Dean listens hard enough, he can hear his family downstairs, pattering around while making dinner and doing Sam's science fair project—something about fruit and electricity, Dean doesn't know. Most of the noise, though, is covered up by his music blasting, Metallica singing about something hot and desperate and angry.

Dean's studying (no, really). He's studying chemistry.

Cas would hate that pun, he thinks, absolutely hate it (he resolves to tell it to him later, anyway). Dean thinks it's fucking hilarious because technically they are studying chemistry like Dean told his mom, except chemistry in this case isn't about the periodic table.

Making out is so much better.

Dean rolls them over, pulling Cas on top of him and fisting a hand in Cas' hair to keep their mouths pressed together. It's getting desperate between them as Dean wonders if the music is turned up enough to mask the noises that are sure to come, because Cas is never completely silent.

Cas sighs, settling with his knees in either side of Dean's hips and leaning over him. Dean runs his hands up Cas' back, digging his thumbs into either side of his spine like he knows Cas likes.

Their kisses turn gentle as Cas slows the rocking of his hips and seals his lips closed. "Your family is downstairs," he whispers, hands running over Dean's shoulders.

"So?" Dean tries to get Cas to kiss him for real by running his tongue over Cas' lips. "You can be quiet, right?"

Castiel pulls back just long enough to give him an unimpressed look, and Dean huffs a laugh at him because it's true that Cas can't really stay quiet at all. "C'mon, baby, it's fine. They won't hear anything over the music." Then Dean rolls his hips up, pressing his dick against Castiel and moaning into the feeling of it.

Dean is hard and horny and Cas has been out of town for a three day mathlete thing and Dean just misses him. "Just—just this," Dean breathes into Cas' ear. "Don't have to do anything for real, just wanna be with you. Missed you so much."

Whining in the back of his throat, Castiel turns his head to lick over Dean's lips. "You're going to be the death of me, Dean Winchester," he says.

Dean grins at him cheekily, running his fingers through Cas' hair so it sticks up even more. "That's a yes to making out?"

"I think what you have in mind is a little-oh-beyond making out,* Castiel says as Dean pulls his hips down to grind against Dean. Dean snakes a hand up his shirt to tug on his nipple and Castiel whines, arching his back and rolling his hips in circles like he does when he's riding Dean's cock.

"Couldn't say no to me if you tried, huh, baby?" Dean pushes Cas' shirt up until it stops at his armpits, trailing his fingers underneath the fabric to trace his collarbone over to the divot where his pulse beats hard under the skin.

Cas snorts at him, pulling away briefly to pull his shirt off the rest of the way because he hates the way it feels when he's only half wearing a shirt like that. "More like you couldn't say no to me," he mutters, but before Dean can dispute him, Cas dives back into the kiss, fingers woven into Dean's hair as best they can. Dean can't help but let the argument.

The muscles on Cas' back shift under Dean's hands as he rolls his hips down. His mouth is open and wet and hungry, demanding Dean give him what he wants, and Dean gives back as best he can. He bites Cas' bottom lip then sucks on it softly, and Castiel gives him a throaty groan.

"There you go, there you go, yes," Dean says when Cas pulls back a little. His eyes are half lidded, shiny, swollen lips parted as he makes little_uh_ noises in the back of his throat with every press of their hips together. He's fucking beautiful, all warm and pliant and completely lost in the moment.

Dean's hands slide down, down, past the dip of his back to the swell of his ass. Castiel bites down on the side of Dean's neck to silence the moan that comes out of his mouth when Dean uses his grip to pull Cas down into him while he drives up, and Dean's not going to lie because he starts to see little stars at the side of his vision from how good it feels.

Dimly, he's aware that there's a hand scrabbling beneath their bodies, and eventually it manages to free the button on Dean's jeans. It's just enough to relieve some of the more uncomfortable pressure and he can feel Castiel's hand still moving down there, assumedly doing the same thing to his own pants.

"Cas, Cas, _fuck_," Dean says. His head is thrown back on his pillow, breath coming in gasps as his hips move.

Cas answers with a wordless moan. He's half-hunched over, leaning over Dean and resting on his elbows to get the best angle for him to thrust against.

Dean can feel the heat of his orgasm pooling in his stomach, thighs and stomach tensing as it gets closer, and when he finally comes, it's with his back arched off the bed and one fist stuffed in his mouth so he doesn't scream.

He vision blacks out until he realizes his eyes are just closed.

"Dean," Cas whines. He's still moving against Dean, but slower now, less intense now that Dean isn't helping, and so Dean flips them over.

He kisses Cas briefly, whispers, "Shh, sweetheart, give me just a minute," then slides down his body to yank his pants down and out of the way. Castiel shifts helpfully when Dean lifts away his underwear, stained damp with precome, and then he slides his mouth over the head of Cas' dick and _sucks_.

Cas' hand immediately lands in Dean's hair. He inhales loudly enough that Dean can hear him over the music. Smirking internally, Dean raises his head and then drops back down, further from before, to the point where he's just shy of not being able to take any more, and Castiel's fist slams against Dean's headboard.

"Fuck," he hisses. "Fuck, Dean, I can't, I'm gonna—"

Dean misjudges the timing, thinks he's got at least five more seconds, but when he pulls back and licks over the head of Cas' cock, Cas comes. Come hits Dean's check and neck, some of it actually landing in his mouth when he tries to go back down on Castiel again.

He licks at Cas' dick until Castiel finally pushes at his head, and then Dean crawls back up his body with a smug grin on his face.

"Sorry," Castiel says, grimacing as he wipes a thumb over Dean's jaw to get rid of his come.

"Nah," Dean says. He turns his head, pulling Cas' thumb into his mouth and licking it clean. Castiel huffs at him.

"Quit teasing."

"Is it still teasing if I already followed through?" Dean grins at him, and when he leans down to kiss Cas, he's met with softness and love.

"I missed you," Castiel murmurs into Dean's mouth.

"Me too. Me too."

* * *

_Follow me on tumblr at pumpkinlessidjit!_


End file.
